wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody brygadjera Gerarda/4
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV (jak brygadier uratował armię) Opowiadałem wam już, panowie, jak Anglicy przez sześć miesięcy, od października 1810 do marca 1811, trzymali nas w szachu w swych oszańcowaniach pod Torres-Vedras. W tym czasie polowałem także z nimi na lisy i pokazałem im, że ze wszystkich sportowców żaden nie może się zmierzyć z huzarem Conflansa. Gdy jeszcze z ociekającym krwią lisa pałaszem wpadłem w nasze szeregi, straże przednie, które widziały mój czyn, wybuchnęły burzą okrzyków i oklasków, a to samo robili i Anglicy, tak, że posiadłem oklask obu armij. Łzy mi stanęły w oczach, gdy ujrzałem, że osiągnąłem podziw tylu dzielnych ludzi. Ci Anglicy są wspaniałomyślnymi przeciwnikami. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora przybył pakiet pod białą flagą; adres brzmiał: „Do oficera huzarów, który zabił lisa“. Znalazłem w nim obie połowy lisa, tak, jak go pozostawiłem. Do tego dołączony był krótki, ale serdeczny list, jak to jest zwyczajem u Anglików. Napisane w nim było, iż ponieważ zarżnąłem lisa, przeto muszę go też zjeść. Nie mogli przecież wiedzieć, iż my Francuzi lisów nie jadamy, ale zawsze dowodziło to pragnienia, aby ten, który uzyskał honor w polowaniu, miał także udział w zdobyczy. Francuz pod względem uprzejmości nie da się prześcignąć nikomu, dzielnym myśliwym odesłałem zatem zdobycz zpowrotem i prosiłem ich, aby przy najbliższem śniadaniu pieczeń lisa zdobiła ich stół i smakowała im dobrze. Tak rycerscy wrogowie, postępują między sobą w wojnie. Z wyprawy mojej przywiozłem z sobą dokładny plan stanowisk angielskich i jeszcze tego samego wieczora przedłożyłem go marszałkowi Massénie. Spodziewałem się, iż na podstawie mego planu przejdzie zaraz do ataku, ale rozmaici marszałkowie czubili się między sobą, warczeli i kłapali na siebie zębami, jak głodne psy. Ney nienawidził Massény, Masséna nienawidził Junota, a Soult nienawidził ich wszystkich. Z tego powodu nie przedsięwzięto nic. Prócz tego żywność stawała się coraz szczuplejsza, a nasza wspaniała kawalerja niszczała wskutek braku furażu. Nim się skończyła zima, wyjedliśmy całą okolicę tak, iż nam samym nie pozostawało nic do jedzenia, aczkolwiek naszych ludzi wysyłaliśmy na wszystkie strony za prowjantem. I dla najdzielniejszych z nas stało się jasnem, że nastała chwila odwrotu. Ja sam, panowie, byłem tego zdania. Ale ten odwrót nie był taki łatwy. Nietylko iż wojska nasze z powodu braku żywności były osłabione i znużone nieustannem czuwaniem, ale nieprzyjaciel wskutek naszej długiej bezczynności zyskał na odwadze. Wellingtona nie obawialiśmy się tak bardzo. Poznaliśmy go coprawda, jako bardzo dzielnego i rozważnego dowódcę, ale brakowało mu przedsiębiorczości. Prócz tego w tym pustym kraju nie mógł nas dość szybko i energicznie ścigać. Ale na skrzydłach i na tyłach naszej armji zebrały się nieprzeliczone masy milicji portugalskiej, zbrojnych chłopów i gerylasów. Banda ta trzymała się przez całą zimę w przyzwoitej odległości, ale teraz, gdy konie nasze zaledwie powłóczyć mogły nogami, otaczały nasze straże przednie, jak bąki, a życie człowieka, który dostał się w ich ręce, nie było warte szeląga. Mógłbym wam, panowie, wymienić nazwiska kilkunastu oficerów, schwytanych wówczas przez nich, a z których każdy mógł jeszcze mówić o szczęściu, gdy jakaś kula z poza skały lub urwiska przeszyła jego głowę lub serce. Niektórzy z nich zginęli tak straszną śmiercią, iż o ich zgonie nie wolno było nawet zawiadomić ich najbliższych krewnych. Wypadki takie zdarzały się tak często, a działały tak silnie na żołnierzy, iż żaden nie odważył się opuszczać obozu. Słynne były okrucieństwa przywódcy gerylasów, zwanego Manuelo, z przydomkiem „Uśmiechnięty“; napawały one naszych ludzi ogromnym strachem. Był to gruby, tłusty chłop o jowjalnym wyglądzie, który z zuchwałą bandą czyhał na naszem lewem skrzydle w górach. Okrucieństwa i bezeceństwa tego opryszka zapełniłyby same całą książkę, posiadał bowiem wielką władzę, a umiał swych bandytów tak zorganizować, że dla nas było prawie niemożliwem przedostać się przez jego terytorjum. Dokonał tego przy pomocy nadzwyczaj surowej dyscypliny i pod groźbą najsurowszych kar. Temi środkami uczynił swą bandę postrachem nieprzyjaciela, a osiągnął przez to kilka niespodziewanych wyników, jak to zaraz panom opowiem. Kazał przecież osmagać swego własnego porucznika — ale o tem później. Odwrót połączony był z wielu trudnościami, ale nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że innego wyjścia niema. Masséna kazał więc wysłać wszystkie bagaże z swej głównej kwatery Torres-Novas do Coimbry, pierwszego ufortyfikowanego miejsca na swej linji komunikacyjnej. Nie mogło się to stać bez zwrócenia uwagi, to też gerylasi zaczęli się coraz więcej zbliżać do naszych skrzydeł. Jedna nasza dywizja, Clauzela, z brygadą kawalerji pod Montbrunem znajdowała się daleko na południu od rzeki Tajo, a trzeba ich było koniecznie zawiadomić o naszym zamierzonym odwrocie, gdyż inaczej pozostaliby bez obrony w samym środku kraju nieprzyjacielskiego. Byłem bardzo zaciekawiony, jak sobie Masséna z tem poradzi i co pocznie, gdyż zwykli kurjerzy nie byliby się przedostali, a mniejsze oddziały byłyby z pewnością zniesione. W jakikolwiek sposób trzeba ich było jednak zawiadomić, inaczej bowiem Francja byłaby o czterdzieści tysięcy ludzi uboższa. Pomyślałem wkońcu o tem, iż ja, pułkownik Gerard, będę miał zaszczyt dokonania czynu, który w życiu każdego innego człowieka stanowiłby koronę jego sławy, a który i w mem pełnem chwały istnieniu stoi na pierwszem miejscu. Należałem wówczas do sztabu Massény. Miał jeszcze dwóch innych oficerów do swego rozporządzenia, również bardzo dzielnych i bardzo inteligentnych. Jeden nazywał się Cortex, drugi zaś Duplessis. Co do wieku, byli ode mnie starsi, ale pod każdym innym względem młodsi. Cortex był małym, czarnym osobnikiem, nadzwyczaj żywym i chyżym. Był to bardzo dzielny żołnierz, ale wskutek swej zarozumiałości nie do użytku. Według swego własnego zdania, był on pierwszym żołnierzem w armji. Duplessis, jak ja sam, był Gaskończykiem, bardzo dobry chłopiec, jak wszyscy Gaskończycy. Służbę pełniliśmy na zmianę, dzień po dniu. W dniu, o którym mówię, służba przypadała na Cortexa. Widziałem go jeszcze przy śniadaniu, ale potem nie było widać ani jego, ani jego konia. Masséna przez cały dzień znajdował się w swem zwykłem, ponurem usposobieniu. Spotrzebował wiele czasu na obserwowanie przez lunetę linij angielskich i ruchu statków na Tajo. Nie powiedział nam ani słowa o posłannictwie, z którem wysłał naszego kolegę, a nie było naszą rzeczą zapytać go się o to. Następnej nocy około godziny dwunastej stałem przed głównym namiotem. Masséna wyszedł i stał pół godziny na jednem i tem samem miejscu bez ruchu, patrząc ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach ramionami przed siebie na wschód. Stał taki zimny i wyprężony, że otuloną w płaszcz tę postać w trójgraniastym kapeluszu można było uważać za jakiś posąg. Na co patrzył, nie mogłem przeczuwać; wreszcie jednak wyrzucił z siebie straszne przekleństwo, odwrócił się, wszedł do namiotu i zaciągnął gwałtownie za sobą zasłonę. Nazajutrz rano Duplessis, drugi adjutant, miał już z samego rana jakąś rozmowę z marszałkiem, po której nie było widać ani jego, ani jego konia. Następnej nocy czuwałem w przedpokoju, Masséna przeszedł obok mnie, a ja spostrzegłem przez otwór, iż patrzył znowu na wschód, tak samo, jak poprzedniej nocy. Stał znowu pół godziny, jak czarny cień w ciemności. Następnie zawrócił, zaklął i poszedł do siebie. Już zazwyczaj był starym mrukiem, ale gdy mu się coś nie udawało, mógł wpaść w taką wściekłość, jak cesarz sam. Słyszałem, jak klął przez całą noc, tupał nogami ze złości, ale mnie nie wołał, a znałem go za dobrze, aby stanąć przed nim nie zawezwany. Nazajutrz rano przyszła na mnie kolej, gdyż byłem jedynym adjutantem, który mu pozostawał. Byłem jego ulubionym adjutantem. Dzielnego żołnierza lubił zawsze. Zdaje mi się, że tego rana, gdy mnie do siebie zawezwał, łzy stały w jego czarnych oczach. — Gerard! — rzekł. — Chodźno pan tutaj! Uchwycił mnie, jak przyjaciela, za ramię i podprowadził mnie ku oknu, wychodzącemu na wschód. Pod nami znajdował się obóz piechoty, poza nim była kawalerja z długiemi szeregami poprzywiązywanych koni, dalej łańcuchy straży przednich, a za tem wielka, poprzecinana winnicami, równina. Poza równiną wznosił się łańcuch wzgórz, z którego wystawał silnie jeden wierzchołek. U stóp tych wzgórz rozścielał się las. Do tych wzgórz prowadziła jedna jedyna szeroka droga. — To jest Sierra de Merodal — rzekł Masséna, wskazując na łańcuch wzgórz. — Czy widzisz pan tam co na górze? Odpowiedziałem, iż nic dostrzec nie mogę. — A teraz? — zapytał, podawszy mi swoje szkła. Przy pomocy szkieł rozpoznałem na szczycie największej góry jakieś małe wzniesienie, kupę kamieni, czy drzewa. — To, co pan widzisz — objaśniał Masséna — to stos drzewa, który ma służyć jako sygnał ogniowy. Ułożono go, gdy kraj znajdował się jeszcze w naszem posiadaniu, a teraz, gdy się tutaj już dłużej utrzymać nie możemy, znajduje się jeszcze na nasze szczęście na swojem miejscu. Ten stos musi być dzisiejszej nocy podpalony, Gerard. Tego żąda od nas Francja tego żąda cesarz, tego żąda armja! Dwóch pańskich kolegów udało się tam już w tym celu, ale żaden z nich nie dotarł do szczytu. Dziś kolej przypada na pana, a mam nadzieję, iż pan będziesz miał więcej szczęścia. Nie przystoi dla żołnierza pytać się o powody rozkazu, dlatego też chciałem już wychodzić, gdy marszałek położył mi rękę na ramieniu i zatrzymał mnie. — Powiem panu wszystko, — rzekł — abyś pan wiedział, dla jak wielkiego zadania narażasz pan swoje życie. O pięćdziesiąt mil na południe od nas po drugiej stronie Tajo znajduje się generał Clausel ze swem wojskiem. Obóz jego rozłożony jest wpobliżu góry Sierra d’Ossa. Na szczycie tej góry rozłożony jest również stos, a przv nim stoi warta. Umówiliśmy się, że jeżeli o północy zobaczy nasz ogień, da w odpowiedzi sygnał swoim ogniem i natychmiast rozpocznie odwrót ku głównej armji. Jeżeli nie wyruszy natychmiast, będzie musiał pozostać. Już od dwóch dni staram się o danie mu umówionego sygnału. Dziś musi go otrzymać, gdyż inaczej armja jego pozostanie i będzie rozbita w puch. Panowie, serce zaczęło mi walić, jak młotem, z dumy i radości, gdy się dowiedziałem, jak zaszczytnem zadaniem los mnie obdarzył! Gdy powrócę z życiem, do mego wieńca wawrzynowego przybędzie znowu jeden listek. Gdybym jednak zginął, to śmierć moja byłaby godną mej karjery. Nie rzekłem ani słowa, ale sądzę, iż wszystkie te szlachetne myśli odbiły się na mojej twarzy, gdyż Masséna pochwycił moją rękę i uścisnął ją serdecznie. — Tam jest wzgórze i tam jest stos — rzekł. — Między nim a panem znajduje się tylko ten przeklęty gerylas ze swymi opryszkami. Większego oddziału w tym celu wysłać nie mogę a mały spostrzeżonoby i zniesiono. Poruczam więc to zadanie panu samemu. Wykonaj je pan, jak sam uważasz najlepiej, ale pragnę dziś o dwunastej w nocy zobaczyć ten płonący stos na szczycie. — Gdyby nie płonął — odparłem — w takim razie proszę pana, mój marszałku, postarać się o to, aby moje rzeczy zostały sprzedane, a pieniądze odesłane mej matce. Przyłożyłem rękę do czaka i zrobiłem zwrot w lewo wtył. Serce mi rosło na myśl o czynie, który mnie czekał. Siedziałem przez pewien czas w moim pokoju, aby się dobrze zastanowić nad tem, w jaki sposób najlepiej dokonać tej rzeczy. Fakt, iż ani Cortexowi, ani Duplessisowi, dwum bardzo energicznym i dzielnym oficerom, to się nie udało, dowodził, iż gerylasi pilnie czuwali nad okolicą. Według mapy obliczyłem sobie odległość do szczytu góry. Miałem przed sobą dziesięć mil równiny, zanim dostanę się do łańcucha gór. U stóp jego znajdował się las, może na trzy do czterech mil szeroki, a poza nim dopiero wznosiła się góra, coprawda nie bardzo wysoka, ale nie przedstawiająca dla mnie żadnej ochrony. To były trzy etapy mej wyprawy. Wydawało mi się, że gdy dostanę się do chroniącego mnie lasu, wszystko inne będzie łatwem do zrobienia, gdyż mogłem się ukryć w cieniu lasu, a gdy się ściemni, wdrapać się dopiero po gołej górze do szczytu. Od ósmej do dwunastej miałem cztery godziny czasu. Pozostawało mi więc dokładne zastanowienie się nad pierwszą częścią wyprawy. Przez tę równinę prowadziła ta nęcąca biała droga, a przypomniało mi się, iż moi towarzysze pozabierali ze sobą konie. To było z pewnością ich nieszczęściem, gdyż dla opryszków nie było nic łatwiejszego, jak czuwanie nad tą drogą i napadanie przejeżdżających z zasadzki. Nie sprawiałaby mi trudności jazda przez pola, naprzełaj, zwłaszcza, iż posiadałem wtedy dwa doskonałe konie, Violettę i Rataplana, dwa najlepsze skoczki w całej armji, a oprócz tego jeszcze doskonałego karego, angielskiego ogiera od barona Cottona. Po długiem zastanawianiu się jednakże, postanowiłem udać się piechotą, gdyż wtedy będę mógł lepiej wyzyskać każdą szansę, która mi się nadarzy. Na mój mundur huzarski zarzuciłem zatem płaszcz, a na głowę wsadziłem szarą czapkę, jaką się nosi przy furażowaniu. Dziwicie się panowie może, dlaczego nie przebrałem się za chłopa, ale mogę wam na to powiedzieć tylko, panowie, że człowiek honoru niechętnie umiera śmiercią szpiega. To zawsze różnica, czy kogoś zamordują, czy też rozstrzelają go według prawa wojennego. Tak marnie zginąć nie chciałem. Po południu wyszedłem z obozu i minąłem nasze pikiety. Pod płaszczem miałem lunetę, pistolet, no i naturalnie pałasz. W kieszeni miałem hubkę, kamień i krzesiwo. Dwie do trzech mil maszerowałem przez winnice, a szedłem tak dobrze, iż cieszyłem się w duchu i myślałem sobie, że trzeba być tylko mężczyzną z odrobiną rozsądnej rozwagi i wziąć się do rzeczy rozumnie, aby ją łatwo doprowadzić do skutku. Cortexa i Duplessisa, którzy galopowali poprostu przez drogę, musieli gerylasi naturalnie spostrzec, ale sprytny Gerard, który się skradał między winnicami, był zupełnie innym chłopcem. Upaliłem już z pięć mil, nie natrafiwszy na najmniejszą nawet przeszkodę. Stanąłem przed małą gospodą, przed którą zobaczyłem kilkanaście wózków i kupę ludzi, pierwszych, których dotychczas spotkałem. Teraz, gdy się znalazłem poza obrębem naszego wojska, wiedziałem, iż każdy człowiek był moim nieprzyjacielem. Zwinąłem się zatem, i podkradłem i się do miejsca, z którego mogłem się bezpiecznie przypatrywać wszystkiemu, co się tam dzieje. Zauważyłem, iż byli to chłopi, którzy ładowali na wózki próżne beczki od wina. Nie wiedziałem, czy mi mogą być pomocni, czy też mogą mi zaszkodzić, to też udałem się w dalszą drogę. Wkrótce jednak przekonałem się, iż moje zadanie nie było tak łatwe, jak to sobie z początku wyobrażałem. Gdy rozpoczęło się wzniesienie, ustały winnice, a ja dostałem się na otwarty, górzysty teren. Wśliznąłem się do rowu i zacząłem się okolicy przypatrywać przez lunetę. Spostrzegłem niezadługo, że na każdem wzgórzu stała warta, i że ci bandyci wystawili cały łańcuch straży, tak jak my sami. Słyszałem o organizacji tego „Uśmiechniętego“ i miałem tutaj przed sobą praktyczny jej przykład. Między poszczególnemi wzgórzami znajdował się kordon pikiet, a aczkolwiek w szerokiem kole obchodziłem ich skrzydła, to przecież zawsze przed sobą widziałem nieprzyjaciół. Teren był tak mało ochronny, że szczur nie byłby się nawet przedostał, aby go nie widziano. Naturalnie nie byłoby trudnem prześlizgnąć się przez kordon wśród nocy, jak to zrobiłem z Anglikami pod Torres-Vedras; ale byłem jeszcze za daleko od góry. Gdybym był chciał zaczekać do nastania ciemności, nie mógłbym się był dostać na szczyt góry, aby tam o właściwym czasie podpalić stos. Leżałem w rowie i zastanawiałem się nader głęboko nad rozmaitemi planami, ale co jeden — to niebezpieczniejszy od poprzedniego. Wreszcie przyszedł mi do głowy ów tajemniczy błysk, który zjawia się zawsze u dzielnego człowieka, gdy ten nie poddaje się rozpaczy. Powiedziałem wam już, panowie, że przed gospodą ładowano próżne beczki od wina. Woły przed wózkami stały zwrócone głowami na wschód, jasnem było zatem, iż wozy udadzą się w tym samym kierunku, w którym i ja zdążam. Jeżeli się ukryję w jednej z takich beczek, to cóż będzie łatwiejszego, jak przedostanie się bezpiecznie przez linje gerylasów? Plan ten był tak chytry i tak doskonały, że nie mogłem powstrzymać okrzyku radości, gdy mi przyszedł na myśl. Pobiegłem natychmiast do gospody. Tam ukryty za płotem mogłem się doskonale przypatrywać, co się dzieje na drodze. Trzech chłopów w czerwonych czapkach zajętych było ładowaniem. Z jednym wozem już skończyli, na drugim znajdował się dopiero pierwszy szereg beczek. Pewna ilość próżnych beczek leżała jeszcze przed gospodą. Szczęście mi sprzyjało — zawsze mówiłem, że fortuna jest kobietą, która nie może się oprzeć młodemu dzielnemu huzarowi. Gdy tak czekałem, weszli trzej chłopi do gospody, gdyż był to dzień bardzo gorący, a im przy pracy zachciało się pić. Szybko, jak błyskawica, wypadłem z mego ukrycia, wlazłem na wóz i ukryłem się w próżnej beczce. Miała ona spód, ale nie miała wierzchniej pokrywy, a leżała na boku, otworem zwrócona do wnętrza. Leżałem w niej, jak pies w budzie, z kolanami podciągniętemi pod samą brodę, gdyż beczki nie były zbyt wielkie, a ja znowu nie jestem taki mały. Zaledwie znalazłem się w beczce, wyszli chłopi z gospody, a natychmiast usłyszałem nad sobą jakiś łoskot, po czem poznałem, iż na moją beczkę rzucili drugą. Naładowali ich tyle, jedna na drugiej, że sam nie wiedziałem, jak się z mej beczki wydostanę. Ale na to było jeszcze dość czasu, a nie wątpiłem, iż moje przysłowiowe szczęście i wrodzony dowcip, które mnie tak daleko zaprowadziły, nie opuszczą mnie i w tym wypadku. Gdy wóz był już zupełnie naładowany ruszył w drogę, a ja śmiałem się w beczce przy każdym kroku, gdyż każdy z nich zbliżał mnie do celu. Podróż odbywała się powoli, a chłopi kroczyli obok wozu. Poznałem to po tem, iż słyszałem bardzo blisko ich głosy. Wydawali mi się być wesołymi ludźmi, gdyż śmiali się serdecznie, idąc obok wozu. O czem rozprawiali tak wesoło, nie mogłem zrozumieć. Znam wprawdzie dosyć dobrze ich język, ale nie mogłem wysłuchać nic komicznego z urywków, które dochodziły mych uszu. Wyliczyłem sobie według postępowania wołów naprzód, iż na godzinę robiliśmy dwie mile. Po upływie półtrzeciej godziny — panowie, takich godzin z pokurczonemi członkami, bliski uduszenia się i prawie otruty z powodu szkodliwych gazów — po upływie tych godzin więc musiała już równina znajdować się poza nami, a my powinniśmy się byli znajdować na skraju lasu, i u stóp góry. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak się tu wydostać z beczki. Myślałem już o różnych sposobach i rozważałem je na wszystkie sposoby i strony, gdy pytanie to zostało rozstrzygnięte w sposób bardzo prosty, ale zarazem dla mnie wcale niespodziewany. Wóz nagle się zatrzymał, a ja usłyszałem kilka surowych głosów. — Gdzie, gdzie? — wołał jeden. — Na waszym wozie — rzekł inny. — Kto taki? — zapytał trzeci. — Oficer francuski; poznałem go po czapce i butach. Ryczeli wszyscy ze śmiechu. — Patrzyłem właśnie z gospody przez okno i widziałem, jak właził do beczki, a czynił to tak szybko, jak torreador w Sewilli, gdy byk następuje mu na pięty. — Do której beczki? — Do tej tutaj — odparł drab i palnął istotnie pięścią w to miejsce, gdzie się znajduje moja głowa. Co za położenie, panowie, dla człowieka na mojem stanowisku! Dziś, po latach czterdziestu, rumienię się jeszcze, gdy sobie to przypomnę. Zamknięty jak ptak w klatce i bezwładny musiałem słuchać brutalnego śmiechu tych opryszków — a co gorsza, trapiła mnie myśl, iż moje posłannictwo skończy się nietylko haniebnie, ale także śmiesznie. Błogosławiłbym tego człowieka, któryby wpakował do beczki kulę i w ten sposób wybawił mnie z ciężkiej biedy. Słyszałem trzask zwalanych na ziemię beczek, aż wreszcie do mej beczki wsunęły się dwie brodate twarze i dwie lufy karabinów. Porwali mnie za rękawy i wyciągnęli na światło dzienne. Musiałem jakoś szczególnie wyglądać, gdy tak stałem w oślepiającym blasku słońca, łypiąc oczyma i chwytając powietrze. Byłem pogięty i połamany, nie mogłem wyprostować zesztywniałych członków, a płaszcz mój był na pół czerwony, jak mundur żołnierzy angielskich. Leżałem w beczce od czerwonego wina. Te draby śmiały się coraz głośniej i głośniej, te psy, a gdy im mojem zachowaniem się i gestami dawałem do zrozumienia całą moją dla nich pogardę, stawało się jeszcze gorzej. Ale nawet wobec takich ciężkich okoliczności zachowywałem się, jak człowiek, którym jestem, a gdy zacząłem im się powoli bystro przypatrywać, żaden z tych opryszków nie śmiał mi spojrzeć prosto w oczy. To jedno jedyne spojrzenie dokoła wystarczyło dla mnie, aby się przekonać dokładnie o mojem położeniu. Ci chłopi zdradzili mnie jednemu z posterunków gerylasów. Było ich ośmiu, dziko wyglądających, brodatych i obrośniętych, jak małpy, w wielkich kapeluszach i bluzach o wielu guzikach, a mieli na sobie prócz tego jaskrawe pasy. Każdy miał w ręku strzelbę i prócz tego jeden lub dwa pistolety za pasem. Przywódca, wielki, brodaty chłop, przysunął lufę karabinu do mego ucha, podczas gdy inni przeszukiwali moje kieszenie; zabrali mi płaszcz, pistolet, lunetę, pałasz, a co najgorsze — hubkę, krzesiwko i kamień. Mogło się dziać, co chciało, byłem zrujnowany, gdyż nie posiadałem już środków do podpalenia stosu, nawet gdybym się do niego dostał. Ośmiu drabów tego pokroju i trzech chłopów, panowie, a ja zupełnie bezbronny! Czy Stefan Gerard rozpaczał z tego powodu? Czy stracił przytomność umysłu? Oh, znacie mnie za dobrze, panowie, ale ci przeklęci bandyci nie znali mnie jeszcze. Nigdy jeszcze nie wytężałem tak całego mego umysłu, jak właśnie w tej chwili, gdy wszystko wydawało się być straconem. Nie wpadniecie coprawda na to, choćbyście myśleli do końca świata, jakiego użyłem podstępu, aby się wydostać z ich rąk; posłuchajcie zatem, a opowiem wam. Wytaszczyli mnie z wozu i zrewidowali, a ja stałem jeszcze pokurczony i połamany między nimi. Sztywność zaczęła powoli ustępować, a ja myślałem ustawicznie, w jaki sposób im się wymknąć. Posterunki opryszków ustawione były w wąskim wąwozie. Poza nim wznosiła się stroma skała, a ku przodowi spadał teren, jak dach, ku oddalonej dosyć dolinie, zarośniętej krzakami. Te draby biegliby prędzej tak pod górę, jak nadół, niż ja. Na nogach mieli abarkasy, czyli trzewiki ze skóry wołowej, przytwierdzone do nóg, jak sandały, to też mogli wszędzie znaleźć oparcie. Mniej rezolutny człowiek ode mnie byłby rozpaczał. Ale zauważyłem natychmiast szczególną szansę, którą mi zesłała pani Fortuna, i skorzystałem z niej. Na samym brzegu stoku stała jedna z beczek od wina. Zacząłem się niepostrzeżenie i powoli do niej przysuwać, a potem szybko, jak tygrys, wskoczyłem do niej nogami naprzód. Szybkie pchnięcie, beczka przewróciła się na bok i potoczyła piorunem wdół. Nie zapomnę nigdy tej strasznej podróży, panowie... z jakim piekielnym hukiem ta beczka wdół się toczyła! Kolanami i łokciami oparłem się o ściany beczki, tak, iż tworzyłem zwarty tłomok, przez co nadawałem beczce zdolność oporu i potrzebną równowagę. Ale głowa wystawała z otworu, a tylko cudowi jakiemuś mam do zawdzięczenia, iż nie rozbiłem sobie czaszki. Po łagodnie spadających miejscach beczka toczyła się znośnie, ale na więcej stromych wyprawiała koziołki, skakała w górę, a potem z trzaskiem padała na ziemie tak, iż wszystkie kości chodziły we mnie, jak pogruchotane. Wiatr świszczał mi w uszach, w głowie huczało, jak w młynie, zrobiło mi się słabo, dostałem zawrotu głowy i byłem bliski omdlenia. Potem usłyszałem trzask łamanych gałęzi: dostałem się więc do krzaków, które widziałem z góry. Ekwipaż mój pędził tymczasem bez przerwy przez otwarte pole, wpadł do drugiego zagajnika, wyrżnął wreszcie o jakiś pień i rozleciał się w kawałki. Wskutek strasznych wstrząśnień byłem bardzo osłabiony, a miałem takie uczucie, jak wówczas, gdy po raz pierwszy poznałem na morzu te ruchy, które wywołują chorobę morską. Musiałem na chwilę spocząć obok ruin mego wehikułu i oprzeć głowę na rękach. Na dłuższy odpoczynek nie było czasu, gdyż już nad sobą słyszałem strzały, znak, iż moi prześladowcy znajdowali się tuż za mną. Wpadłem w największą gęstwinę i pędziłem, pędziłem, dopóki nie padłem zupełnie z sił wyczerpany. Nic się nie poruszało. Pozbyłem się mych wrogów. Gdy przyszedłem do siebie, udałem się natychmiast w dalszą drogę. Po kolana brodziłem we wodzie przez różne strumienie, gdy przyszło mi na myśl, że mogli mnie ścigać przy pomocy psów. Wydostawszy się na wolne miejsce, gdzie mogłem się rozglądnąć dokoła, spostrzegłem ku mej największej radości, iż mimo mych przygód nie oddaliłem się zbytnio od mego celu. Nade mną wznosił się szczyt Merodal z gołym, śmiałym czubem, który wystawał z lasów dębowych, okalających jego boki. Te gaje karłowatych dębów tworzyły dalszy ciąg gęstwiny, która mi właśnie służyła za ochronę. Sądziłem, iż nie mam potrzeby obawiania się czegoś, skoro się tylko wydostanę na drugą stronę. Coprawda, zdawałem sobie z tego jasno sprawę, iż każdy człowiek był moim wrogiem, że nie miałem przy sobie żadnej broni i że dokoła mnie znajdowało się wielu ludzi. Nie widziałem nikogo, od czasu do czasu słyszałem jednak ostre gwizdanie a raz nawet strzał woddali. Była to ciężka praca, to posuwanie się naprzód przez gęstwinę, to też ucieszyłem się wielce, gdy wydostałem się wyżej i znalazłem ścieżynkę. Naturalnie nie byłem tak głupi, abym sam z niej korzystał. Trzymałem się w jej pobliżu i szedłem za jej biegiem. Szedłem tak przez pewien czas i sądziłem, że znajduję się już niedaleko skraju lasu, gdy posłyszałem jakiś szczególny szmer, coś jakby jęk. Z początku myślałem, że to głos jakiegoś zwierzęcia, ale niezadługo usłyszałem słowa, z których mogłem rozróżnić tylko dwa francuskie: — Mon Dieu! Z największą ostrożnością udałem się w kierunku, z którego mnie głos dochodził. I co się ukazało moim oczom? Na łożu z suchych liści leżał człowiek, mający na sobie ten sam szary mundur, który i ja miałem na sobie. Był najwidoczniej ciężko ranny, gdyż chustka, którą przyciskał do piersi, była cała czerwona od krwi. Dokoła jego łoża znajdowała się kałuża krwi, a nad nim unosiły się takie masy much, że z pewnością ich brzęczenie i bzykanie byłoby zwróciło moją uwagę, gdybym nawet nie słyszał jęku. Zatrzymałem się najpierw przez chwilę, ponieważ obawiałem się pułapki, potem jednak litość i przywiązanie przemogły wszelkie inne uczucia i w jednej chwili klęknąłem obok rannego. Był to Duplessis, który wczoraj wyjechał na podpalenie stosu. Spojrzał na mnie, jak nieprzytomny. Jedno spojrzenie na jego zapadłe policzki i przygasłe oczy powiedziało mi, iż człowiek ten jest umierający. — Gerard! — szepnął. — Gerard! Mogłem tylko spojrzeć na niego z uczuciem wielkiej litości, ale on, ten dzielny człowiek, myślał jeszcze o swoim obowiązku, aczkolwiek był już bliskim śmierci. — Stos, Gerardzie! Czy chcesz go podpalić? — Masz kamień i stal? — Oto one. — W takim razie podpalę go jeszcze dziś w nocy. — Umieram z tą świadomością. Postrzelili mnie, Gerardzie. Powiedz marszałkowi, że uczyniłem wszystko, co było w mej mocy. — A Cortex? — Ten był jeszcze nieszczęśliwszy. Wpadł w ich ręce i zginął straszną śmiercią. Gdy spostrzeżesz, iż nie będziesz mógł im uciec, wpakuj sobie sam kulę w łeb, abyś nie musiał umierać, jak Cortex. Spostrzegłem, iż tylko z trudnością wydobywa ze siebie słowa i pochyliłem się ku niemu, aby lepiej słyszeć. — Czy możesz mi dać jeszcze jaką dobrą radę, abym mógł się dobrze wywiązać z mego zadania? — zapytałem. — Tak, tak; de Pombal. On ci pomoże. Zaufaj de Pombalowi. Po tych słowach pochylił się wtył i wyzionął ducha. — Zaufaj de Pombalowi. To jest dobra rada — powiedział. Ku memu zdumieniu tuż koło mnie stał jakiś człowiek. Słowa mego towarzysza tak zajęły całą moją uwagę, iż mógł się zbliżyć do nas, a ja go nie zauważyłem. Zerwałem się z kolan i spojrzałem na niego. Był to wysoki, o ciemnej cerze człowiek, włosy, brodę i oczy miał czarne, a na twarzy jego widniał wyraz jakiegoś smutku. W ręku trzymał butelkę z winem, a przez ramię miał przewieszoną strzelbę, jaką noszą gerylasi. Nie zdejmował jej z ramion, a ja poznałem natychmiast, iż jest to ten człowiek, którego mi polecił mój umierający towarzysz broni. — Ach, umarł już! — rzekł, pochylając się nad Duplessisem. — Uciekł w gęstwinę, otrzymawszy kulę w piersi. Na szczęście znalazłem go w miejscu, gdzie padł i mogłem w ten sposób ulżyć jego ostatnim godzinom. To łoże jest mojem dziełem, a wino przyniosłem, aby złagodzić jego pragnienie. — Panie — rzekłem do niego — w imieniu Francji dziękuję panu. Jestem tylko pułkownikiem huzarów, ale jestem Stefanem Gerard, a nazwisko to ma dobry dźwięk w armji francuskiej. Czy wolno się zapytać... — Tak jest, panie, nazywam się Alojzy de Pombal i jestem młodszym bratem znanego szlachcica tego samego nazwiska. Obecnie jestem pierwszym porucznikiem w bandzie gerylasów pod Manuelem, którego zwykle nazywają „Uśmiechniętym“. Panowie, sięgnąłem w miejsce, gdzie powinien się był znajdować mój pistolet, ale de Pombal roześmiał się tylko, patrząc na ten ruch... — Jestem jego pierwszym porucznikiem, ale zarazem jego śmiertelnym wrogiem — rzekł. Rozpiął bluzę i odsunął koszulę. — Spójrz pan tutaj! — zawołał i pokazał mi swoje plecy, na których miał stare i nowe, sine i czerwone pręgi. — To tak mnie „Uśmiechnięty“ obdarzył, mnie, człowieka z najlepszej krwi i rodu w całej Portugalji. Jak się na nim pomszczę, zobaczysz pan niezadługo. Z oczu jego biła taka wściekłość, tak zgrzytał zębami, iż nie mogłem powątpiewać o prawdzie słów jego, tem więcej, iż potwierdzały ją jego krwawe pręgi na plecach. — Mam jeszcze dziesięciu ludzi, którzy trzymają ze mną — mówił dalej. — Za kilka dni mam nadzieję przymknąć do pańskiej armji, gdy tutaj dokonam mego dzieła. Tymczasem... Twarz jego nabrała nagle jakiegoś szczególnego wyrazu, zerwał nagle broń z ramienia i krzyknął: — Ręce do góry, ty przeklęty Francuzie! Ręce do góry, albo ci kulę wpakuję w łeb! Dziwicie się, panowie! Zdębieliście?! Pomyślcie sobie tylko, jak ja wtedy zdębiałem i dziwiłem się temu niespodziewanemu zwrotowi w naszej rozmowie. Widziałem czarny otwór karabinu, a poza nim błyszczące, czarne oczy. Co było począć? Byłem bezsilny. Wyciągnąłem ręce do góry. Jednocześnie usłyszałem ze wszystkich stron ludzkie głosy, krzyki, nawoływania i tupot wielu nóg. Kupa strasznych postaci wypadła z krzaków, kilka par silnych rąk pochwyciło mnie i ja, nieszczęśliwiec, po raz drugi znalazłem się w niewoli gerylasów. Na szczęście nie miałem przy sobie pistoletu, abym mógł sobie własną ręką wpakować kulę w łeb. Gdybym w tej chwili był uzbrojony, nie siedziałbym teraz tu w kawiarni i opowiadał wam o tych dawnych czasach, panowie. Silne, obrośnięte łapy trzymały mnie ze wszystkich stron, prowadzili mnie opisaną już przeze mnie ścieżką przez las, a ten łotr de Pombal wydawał przytem rozkazy. Czterech opryszków niosło zwłoki mego towarzysza Duplessisa. Gdy wyszliśmy z lasu na wolne pole, słońce było już bardzo nisko. Popędzono mnie na górę, aż nareszcie dostaliśmy się do głównej kwatery gerylasów, znajdującej się w jarze pod szczytem. Tam spostrzegłem też i stos drzewa, który miałem okupić tak drogo. Stos ułożony był w czworobok, a znajdował się tuż nad nami. Trochę niżej znajdowały się dwie, czy trzy chaty, należące najprawdopodobniej do pasterzy kóz; w chatach tych gnieździli się bandyci. Wpakowano mnie do jednej z nich, związano a obok mnie położono zwłoki mego biednego Duplessisa. Gdy tak leżałem, dręczyła mnie tylko jedna myśl, jak tu za kilka godzin podpalić ten stos nade mną. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do chaty wszedł jakiś człowiek. Gdybym nie miał związanych rąk, byłbym skoczył i zdusił go, gdyż nie był to kto inny, tylko de Pombal. Kilku opryszków postępowało za nim, kazał im jednak zaczekać na dworze i zamknął drzwi za sobą. — Łotrze! — zawołałem. — Cicho! — rzekł. — Mów pan cicho, gdyż nie wiem, czy nas kto nie podsłuchuje, a moje życie wchodzi tutaj w grę. Muszę panu dać wyjaśnienie, pułkowniku Gerardzie; jestem panu tak samo oddany, jak byłem oddany pańskiemu towarzyszowi broni. Gdy przy jego zwłokach przemawiałem do pana, zauważyłem, że jesteśmy otoczeni i że ujęcie pana stało się rzeczą nieuniknioną. Byłbym musiał podzielić pański los, gdybym się był chociaż chwilę zawahał. Pochwyciłem więc pana na miejscu sam, aby nie stracić zaufania bandy. Własny rozum powinien panu powiedzieć, że nie pozostawało mi nic innego do roboty. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy będę mógł pana uratować, ale przynajmniej spróbuję. To rzucało nowe światło na moje położenie. Odpowiedziałem mu, iż nie wiem, jak daleko mogę wierzyć jego słowom, a sądzić go będę po jego czynach. — Więcej nie żądam — odparł. — A jeszcze jedna dobra rada! Dowódca chce pana zaraz zobaczyć. Mów pan z nim otwarcie, gdyż inaczej każe pana przepiłować między dwiema deskami. Nie sprzeciwiaj mu się pan. Udziel mu pan wszelkiej informacji, której od pana zażąda. Jest to jedyna nadzieja pańskiego ratunku. Jeżeli pan będziesz mógł zyskać na czasie, może się zdarzy dla pana jakaś szczęśliwa okoliczność. Chodź pan natychmiast, aby nie powstało jakieś podejrzenie. Pomógł mi powstać, a potem otworzył drzwi i wypchnął mnie na dwór bardzo niedelikatnie, a potem razem z opryszkami wśród ustawicznych poszturkiwań zawlókł mnie na miejsce, gdzie siedział dowódca w otoczeniu swych bandytów. Było to szczególny człowiek, ten Manuelo „Uśmiechnięty“. Był dobrze ubrany, o świeżej cerze, dobrze wypasiony, ale miał gładko wygoloną twarz o grubych rysach i łysinę, co go pasowało na porządnego ojca rodziny. Gdy ujrzałem ten jego jowjalny uśmiech, nie mogłem ani na chwilę przypuszczać, aby ten człowiek był istotnie tym skończonym łotrem, za jakiego go okrzyczano, a którego imię było postrachem prawdziwym tak dla Anglików, jako też i dla Francuzów. Jak wiadomo, oficer angielski Frent kazał potem powiesić tego draba za jego okrucieństwa. Siedział ten opryszek na kamieniu i patrzył na mnie tak przyjaźnie, jakbym był jego dawnym znajomym. Nie uszło jednak mej uwagi, iż jeden z jego bandy oparty był o piłę a ten widok wystarczył, aby mnie wyleczyć ze wszelkich złudzeń. — Dobry wieczór, pułkowniku Gerardzie — zawołał do mnie. — Sztab Massény uczcił nas bardzo wysoko: pewnego dnia ukazał się major Cortex, następnego dnia pułkownik Duplessis, a teraz mamy przed sobą pułkownika Gerarda. A może sam marszałek zaszczyci nas swojemi odwiedzinami? Jak słyszałem, widziałeś pan sam Duplessisa. Cortexa znajdziesz pan tam na dole, przybitego gwoździami do drzewa. Teraz mamy się zastanowić nad tem, jakby najlepiej postąpić z panem. Nie była to bardzo wesoła mowa powitalna. Na twarzy tego draba widziałem taki dobroduszny uśmiech, a mówił tak łagodnie, tak cicho, tak uprzejmie. Nagle jednak pochylił się naprzód, a w jego oczach wyczytałem surowość i jakąś stanowczość. — Pułkowniku Gerard — rzekł — nie mogę panu przyrzec, iż panu daruję życie, gdyż sprzeciwiałoby się to naszym zwyczajom, ale mogę dla pana wynaleźć śmierć przyjemniejszą lub przykrzejszą. Jaką pan sobie życzysz? — A co pan chce, abym za to panu uczynił? — Jeżeli pan chcesz umrzeć przyjemniejszą śmiercią, żądam od pana, abyś mi pan na wszystkie moje pytania, które do pana wystosuję, dał szczerą, prawdziwą i dokładną odpowiedź. Nagle, jak to u dzielnych ludzi bywa, przyszła mi wspaniała myśl do głowy. — Chcecie mnie tak czy owak pozbawić życia — rzekłem — a dla was powinno to być zupełnie obojętne, w jaki sposób zejdę z tego świata. Jeżeli panu odpowiem na wasze zapytania, czy pozwolisz pan, abym sobie sam wybrał rodzaj śmierci? — Tak jest — odparł — do północy dnia dzisiejszego. — Przysięgnij mi pan! — zawołałem. — Słowo honoru portugalskiego szlachcica wystarczy. — Nie powiem ani słowa, dopóki pan nie przysięgniesz. Zaczerwienił się z gniewu, jak indyk i spojrzał na piłę. Po moim stanowczym tonie jednak poznał, że dotrzymam słowa i nie pozwolę sobie w kaszę pluć. Wydobył z pod kaftana krzyż i rzekł: — Przysięgam! Jakaż radość opanowała mnie po tych słowach! Jaki koniec, jaki sławny koniec dla pierwszego rycerza Francji! Na tę myśl byłbym się śmiał z zachwytu. — A teraz pytaj pan! — rzekłem. — Przysięgasz mi pan z swej strony, że będziesz mówił prawdę? — Czynię to na honor żołnierza! Było to, jak widzicie panowie, straszne przyrzeczenie, które dałem; ale co ono znaczyło w porównaniu z korzyścią, którą osiągnę? — To ładny i zajmujący handel — rzekł, wyjmuiąc z kieszeni notes. — Może pan będziesz tak łaskaw i zwrócisz się ku obozowi francuskiemu. Usłuchałem jego znaku i odwróciwszy się, spojrzałem na obóz pod nami. Mimo piętnastu mil oddalenia można było wobec czystego powietrza widzieć i rozpoznać wszystko aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Widziałem długie czworoboki naszych namiotów i baraków, linje kawalerji i ciemne plamy, gdzie znajdowało się dziesięć bateryj artylerji. Co za smutna myśl, iż mój wspaniały pułk czekać będzie daremnie i swego pułkownika już więcej nie zobaczy! Z jednym szwadronem tego pułku zniósłbym tych opryszków w mgnieniu oka. Oczy mi zaszły łzami, gdy spojrzałem w ten kąt obozu, gdzie znajdowało się ośmiuset ludzi, z których każdy dałby chętnie życie za swego ukochanego pułkownika. Smutek jednak ominął mnie, gdy poza namiotami ujrzałem wznoszące się kłęby dymu, oznaczające główną kwaterę pod Torres-Vedras. Tam znajdował się Masséna, a gdy Bóg dozwoli, kosztem mego życia wykonam jego polecenie. Dumą i radością zapłonęło mi serce. Pragnąłbym mieć w tej chwili głos piorunów, aby móc do nich zawołać: — Spójrzcie tu na mnie, na Stefana Gerarda, który umrze, aby uratować armję Clausela! Coprawda zasmucająca była myśl, iż dokona się tak wspaniałego czynu, a nie znajdzie się nikt, któryby o nim doniósł. — No — rzekł przywódca bandytów — widzisz pan obóz i widzisz pan drogę, prowadzącą do Coimbry. Jest zapełniona wozami bagażowemi i ambulansami. Czy oznacza to, że Masséna rozpoczyna odwrót? Można było dokładnie widzieć czarne linje wozów i od czasu do czasu błysk bagnetów towarzyszących im żołnierzy. To, co było jasnem dla każdego, potwierdzić, nie było przecież naruszeniem żadnej tajemnicy. — Masséna się cofnie — odparłem. — Do Coimbry? — Tak sądzę. — A armja Clausela? Wzruszyłem ramionami. — Każda ścieżka na południe jest obsadzona, żaden kurjer przez nią się nie przedostanie. Jeżeli Masséna się cofnie, Clausel będzie zgubiony. — Musi się sam troszczyć o siebie — rzekłem. — Ilu ma ludzi? — Około czterdziestu tysięcy mojem zdaniem. — Ile kawalerji? — Brygadę dywizji Montbruna. — Które pułki? — Czwarty szaserów, dziewiąty huzarów i pułk kirasjerów. — Zgadza się — rzekł, zaglądając do notesu. — Mówisz pan prawdę, ale biada też panu, gdybyś mówił inaczej. Potem przeszedł całą armję, dywizja za dywizją i pytał mnie o skład każdej brygady. Nie mam chyba potrzeby mówić wam, panowie, iż pozwoliłbym sobie raczej język wyrwać, niż dawać mu wyjaśnienia tego rodzaju, gdybym nie miał wyższego celu przed oczyma. Niech się dowie o wszystkiem, byłem ja uratował armję Clausela! Wreszcie zamknął notes i schował go do kieszeni. — Dziękuję panu za te informacje, które jutro otrzyma Wellington — rzekł. — Pan wykonałeś swą czynność przy naszym interesie, teraz kolej na mnie. Jakże pan chcesz umrzeć? Jako żołnierz będziesz pan naturalnie wolał, aby pana rozstrzelano, niektórzy jednak wolą skok z Merodalu jako lżejszą śmierć. Już bardzo poważny zastęp ludzi wybrał sobie taki koniec, ale niestety nie znaleźliśmy się nigdy w położeniu, aby żądać od nich sprawozdania. Potem jest jeszcze piła, ale ta nie jest tak popularna. Moglibyśmy także powiesić pana, ale musielibyśmy się udać w tym celu nadół do lasu, a to połączone jest z niewygodą. Ale przyrzeczenie pozostaje przyrzeczeniem, a pan wydajesz się być doskonałym chłopcem, to też postaramy się o to, aby najzupełniej zadośćuczynić pańskim życzeniom. — Powiedziałeś pan — odparłem — iż jeszcze przed północą umrzeć muszę, zaczekam aż do ostatniej chwili przed tym terminem. — Bardzo dobrze — rzekł. — To czepianie się życia jest trochę dziecinne, ale zastosujemy się do pańskiego życzenia. — Co się tyczy sposobu śmierci — odparłem — to chcę mieć zgon taki, ażeby go widział cały świat. Wsadź mnie pan na ten stos drzewa i spal mnie pan żywcem, jak w dawnych czasach palono świętych i męczenników. To nie jest zwyczajny koniec, lecz taki, któregoby mi i cesarz mógł pozazdrościć. Ta myśl widocznie mu się podobała. — Dlaczego nie? — rzekł. — Jeżeli Masséna wysłał pana do nas na szpiegowanie, to zrozumie, co ma oznaczać ten ogień na górze. — Zupełnie słusznie — odparłem. — Odgadłeś pan moje powody. On to zrozumie, a wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że zginąłem śmiercią, godną bohatera. — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — rzekł bandyta z djabelskim uśmiechem. — Poślę panu trochę koziny i wina do pańskiej chaty. Słońce zachodzi, niezadługo będzie ósma. Za cztery godziny bądź pan gotów. Piękny był ten świat, z którym miałem się pożegnać. Spojrzałem wdół na tę złocistą wstęgę, gdzie ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca padały na niebieskie fale Tajo i oświecały białe żagle statków angielskich. Bardzo piękny był świat, i przykre było rozstanie się z nim; ale jest coś piękniejszego od niego. Śmierć dla innych, za honor i obowiązek, za wierność i miłość — to są piękności daleko powabniejsze od tych, które widzimy naszemi oczyma. Ja sam podziwiałem własne szlachetne postępowanie i myślałem o tem, czy kiedyś ktoś się dowie, że wydałem ostatnie tchnienie na stosie, który uratował armję Clausela. Miałem tę nadzieję i modliłem się o to, gdyż coby to była za pociecha dla mej matki, co za wzór dla armji, co za duma dla moich huzarów! Gdy de Pombal wreszcie zjawił się w mej chacie z mięsem i winem, pierwszą rzeczą było, iż poprosiłem go, aby spisał raport o mej śmierci i wysłał go do obozu francuskiego. Nie odpowiedział coprawda nic, ale moją wieczerzę spożyłem z dobrym apetytem, na myśl, iż mój sławny zgon nie pozostanie przecież tajemnicą dla świata. Leżałem w mej chacie ze dwie godziny, gdy drzwi się znów otworzyły i przez nie zajrzał dowódca. Było już ciemno, ale koło niego stał bandyta z pochodnią, tak, że mogłem widzieć, jak mu się oczy świecą i jak błyszczą jego białe zęby. — Gotów ? — zapytał. — Jeszcze czas — odparłem. — Obstajesz pan przy czekaniu do ostatniej chwili? — Przyrzeczenie jest przyrzeczeniem. — Dobrze. Niech i tak będzie. Mamy jeszcze między sobą do załatwienia pewien akt sprawiedliwości, gdyż jeden z mych ludzi nie prowadził się porządnie. Posiadamy tę surową zasadę, iż nie zwracamy uwagi na godność osoby, jak to panu może poświadczyć de Pombal. Zwiążcie go i połóżcie potem na stosie, de Pombal, powrócę potem i chcę widzieć, jak będzie umierał. De Pombal i bandyta z pochodnią weszli do chaty, a wódz ich poszedł sobie. De Pombal zamknął drzwi. — Pułkowniku Gerardzie, możesz pan ufać temu człowiekowi, on należy do mego oddziału. Teraz, albo nigdy. Możemy pana jeszcze uratować. Ale przyjmuję na siebie wielkie ryzyko i żądam stanowczego przyrzeczenia. Gdy panu uratujemy życie, czy ręczysz nam pan za to, iż w obozie francuskim przyjmą nas życzliwie i zapomną o całej przeszłości? — Za to ręczę. — A ja ufam pańskiemu honorowi. No, prędko, prędko, niema ani chwili do stracenia. Gdy ten potwór przyjdzie, będziemy musieli wszyscy trzej zginąć straszną śmiercią. Patrzyłem ze zdumieniem, co robi. Wyjął długi sznur, owinął go dokoła zwłok mego towarzysza, a potem zawiązał mu chustę dokoła ust, tak, iż twarzy prawie wcale widać nie było. — Kładź się pan tutaj — rzekł i położył mnie na miejscu mego kolegi. — Czterech moich zwolenników czeka na dworze i oni to włożą tego nieboszczyka na stos. Otworzył drzwi i wydał rozkaz. Weszło kilku bandytów i wyniosło Duplessisa. Ja sam pozostałem na ziemi, niepokojony nadzieją i oczekiwaniem. Po upływie pięciu minut powrócił de Pombal ze swymi ludźmi. — Pan już leżysz na stosie — rzekł. Chciałbym widzieć tego, któryby twierdził, że to nie pan, a jesteś pan związany i skrępowany, iż nikt się nie może spodziewać, abyś się pan mógł poruszyć lub przemówić. Pozostaje teraz tylko sprzątnąć zwłoki Duplessisa i zrzucić je ze szczytu Merodala. Dwóch ludzi wzięło mnie za głowę i nogi i wyniosło sztywnego i bez życia z chaty. Gdy wydostałem się na dwór, byłbym ze zdumienia głośno krzyknął. Księżyc stał nad stosem, na którym spoczywała postać człowieka, którego zarysy można było poznać w świetle księżyca. Bandyci znajdowali się częścią w obozie, częścią dokoła stosu, gdyż nikt nie zatrzymywał naszej małej grupki i nikt nie stawiał pytań. De Pombal poprowadził swych ludzi w kierunku przepaści. Nad brzegiem, gdzie nas już widać nie było, mogłem znowu używać mych własnych nóg. De Pombal wskazał na wąską, wijącą się ścieżynę. — Tędy nadół — rzekł de Pombal, a potem zawołał nagle: — Dios mio, a to co? Straszny krzyk przedarł się do nas z lasu. Widziałem, że Pombal drżał, jak spłoszony koń. — To ten łotr — szepnął. — Znęca się nad jednym z ludzi, jak znęcał się nade mną. — Ale dalej, dalej, gdyż niech Bóg nas ma w swej opiece, gdybyśmy się dostali w jego łapy. Jeden za drugim zaczęliśmy schodzić ścieżką wdół. U stóp stoku znaleźliśmy się znowu w lesie. Nagle spostrzegliśmy wielką łunę, a przed nami rozścielały się czarne cienie drzew. Zapalono stos. Z naszego stanowiska mogliśmy jeszcze widzieć nieruchome ciało wśród płomieni i czarne postacie gerylasów, którzy jak ludożercy tańczyli dokoła stosu i podskakiwali. Podniosłem zaciśniętą pięść ku tym psom piekielnym, a przysiągłem, iż kiedyś z mymi huzarami zrobię z nimi krwawy obrachunek. De Pombal wiedział, jak rozstawione są warty, i znał każdą ścieżkę, prowadzącą przez las. Aby obejść tych łotrów, musieliśmy iść dokoła wzgórz i robić wielkie koła. A jakże chętnie je robiłem, tylko dla tego jednego widoku, którym się napawały oczy moje! Mogło być około drugiej, gdy na wolniejszem miejscu w lesie przystanęliśmy na chwilę. Gdy się odwróciliśmy, spostrzegliśmy rozpalone zgliszcza stosu, jakgdyby szczyt Merodalu wyrzucił z siebie kupę rozpalonej lawy. A potem, gdy patrzyłem jeszcze, ujrzałem coś — co mnie uradowało niezmiernie. Z zachwytu zacząłem się tarzać po ziemi. Daleko, na południowym widnokręgu, zabłysło wielkie, żółte światło, potęgowało się, można było widzieć płomienie; to nie płonął dom, to nie było światło gwiazdy, to był ogień sygnałowy z Mont d’Ossa, odpowiedź armji Clausela na znak, który jej dał Stefan Gerard!